Mazit Uii
For statistical information about this item, see Gear. Mazit Uii A cryptic combination of wisdom, history and prophecy, this aphoristic tome is considered by many to be the most important written work in Texel. This book is illuminated only through quotes from fighters. No one knows who wrote the Mazit Uii, or why. However it does seem to have particular perspectives and biases. It speaks highly of the hemi, for example. A hemi rogue Jonquil's fighter quote from the Mazit Uii states that "The Xana crave, the Theri regard, and the Hemi endure." This suggests that the hemi have something to endure, and if they do, that they tolerate it honourably. The in-game description for the Hemi goes: "Offsprings of xana and theri, this third tribe of Texel is the least prosperous and numerous. While not actively mistreated, they occupy the fringes and face continuous repudiation. Gallants, in particular, look askance at hemi." But further than that, in Quabelona's short story there are many examples of outright mistreatment and discrimination against the hemi. So it is no surprise when Darkbloom's fighter quote suggests some kind of resistance: some Texelians have taken faith in the idea that Mazit Uii prophecied the "ascendance" of the hemi - though to what, we don't know. Perhaps to equality, or very possibly, to superiority. The discrimination of the hemi seems to revolve around the mixing of two races: theri and xana (evidence needed). Hemi, though often beautiful, can be considered monstrosities. Wardu's fighter quote claims that "Monstrosities are born, but monsters are made." This might indicate an opinion that the hemi are monstrosities - or it might be a deliberate distinction between the morally monstrous and the physically unusual. It is notable too that Wardu has the appearance of a something like a gargoyle - not the most attractive creature. But elsewhere a rhyme is taken from the Mazit Uii, saying that "Anger without reason makes a monster for all season." Monsters seem to be defined in the Mazit Uii as those that are morally, not physically, despicable. But if the opposite is true: that the Mazit Uii shows a cruel attitude towards the hemi in some passages, and a kindness in another, then perhaps the Mazit Uii was not authored by a single individual, but by a multitude. It is also possible that the Anatomie Texelie was written after the Mazit Uii, positioning the Mazit Uii as one of Texel's older books. This is because of Darkbloom's fighter quote: "...a fringe interpretation of Mazit Uii as... foretelling hemi ascendance. --Anat.". The quote here discussing Mazit Uii means it has been written after Mazit Uii was published and distributed. But this evidence does rely on the assumption that "Anat." is shorthand for Anatomie Texelie, and not another book entirely. Aphorisms Part of the Mazit Uii's appeal are its very accurate seeming aphorisms. Many are similar to ones found in human history - so either humans have had an influence on Texel longer than we may think, or some truths are to be found in all cultures and civilisations, much in the same way that scientific and mathematical developments have occurred in different cultures on earth, totally independently. An example would be Getti's quote, "A book without a cover cannot be judged by it" - which reminds one of the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'. In fact, without knowing the reference to this quote, the whole concept of judging a book without a cover would be quite incomprehensible.